Calleigh's Birthday
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Catherine plans a surprise for Calleigh's birthday


**I published this on Feb. 28th that is Calleigh's actual birthday :D (I know, I need a life haha)**

**Yes, I borrowed Calleigh again :P**

**For Andry, who BETA'd thanks again :D**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING :)...enjoy!**

* * *

Calleigh put the guns away and sighed. It had been a long shift. Two murders in one night; each had many casings and bullets she had to look at. Calleigh slid her lab coat off and hung it in her locker. She was happy to be heading home, she couldn't wait to sit down and have a quiet dinner with Catherine, who had taken the night off. As she excited the lab, she heard Wendy yell her name. Calleigh sighed and turned around. As she walked through the door of the break room, a cake with candles was on the table.

"Happy Birthday Calleigh!" The team yelled. The blonde smiled shyly and stepped into the room.

"Thanks guys." Calleigh said. She held her hair back and blew out the candles. She smiled as Wendy distributed the wine.

"We can drink, we're off shift." She smiled.

"Cheers." Calleigh said raising her glass before downing it. The cake was cut and passed around.

"Where's Catherine?" Greg asked.

"She had the day off," Calleigh said as she glanced at her watch, "speaking of which, I gotta run, thanks again guys, I'll see you later." She added leaving.

* * *

Calleigh threw open the house's front door and slammed it again behind her. She hated the drive back to her house. It was a long, lonely one but it was the price she had to pay to have a private property.

"Sweetheart, I'm home." Calleigh yelled as she always did.

"Bedroom." Catherine yelled back. The blonde kicked off her heels and started the walk back to their bedroom. She climbed the stairs and crossed the hall.

"I can't believe you didn't make…" the words died on Calleigh's mouth as she stepped into the bedroom. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. The room was lit with many candles, giving it a romantic glow, the bed and floor had been covered in rose petals. Two arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hi." Catherine whispered in Calleigh's ear. The blonde shifted to turn around, but Catherine stopped her. "Relax." The redhead almost purred. She pulled off Calleigh's blazer and threw it over her shoulder. The redhead's lips began to kiss and lick Calleigh's neck as her slender fingers undid the black pant's button, letting them fall to the floor. The blonde lifted her arms and tangled her fingers in her wife's fiery locks. Catherine's fingers gripped the hem of Calleigh's tank top and threw the red garment to the floor. Finally, the redhead's grip softened and Calleigh turned around and pressed her body against Catherine's. The redhead had already gotten rid of her clothes and stood fully naked in front of her wife. Calleigh ran her finger tips down Catherine's back before stopping on the redhead's tush. The blonde pulled Catherine's hips towards hers as she deepened their kiss. Calleigh turned them around and pushed Catherine to the bed. The blonde kneeled between Catherine's legs that dangled over the side of bed.

"NO, it's _your_ birthd…ha!" Catherine gasped as Calleigh's tongued ran along her folds. The blonde's tongue darted out to taste Catherine and then continued its way to run over Catherine's clit. Calleigh's lips wrapped around the engorged bud and she began gently sucking on it. The blonde's fingers immediately slid into Catherine's wet core and she began pumping them. Catherine wrapped her legs around Calleigh and moaned loudly. It took only minutes for Catherine's body to start trembling and her muscles to close on Calleigh's fingers. The redhead's hands bunched into fists as she grabbed the sheets on the bed. The redhead tilted her pelvis towards Calleigh and cried out the blonde's name as her juices showered Calleigh's fingers. The blonde's digits were soon replaced by her tongue as she drank deep into Catherine, bringing a moan deep from the redhead's throat. Calleigh trailed her kisses up Catherine's body until she stopped on the redhead's flat stomach, where she placed the tip of her nose in Catherine's belly button.

"Get here…now." Catherine breathed. Calleigh stood and stripped, taking off her bra and thong before climbing onto the middle of the bed where her wife had moved. Catherine flipped the blonde so she would be on her back and wrapped her lips around Calleigh's left nipple, sucking until it rose to a dark rosy peak. She then moved on to the other breast while her hand cupped and squeezed the right one. Calleigh moaned and slid her hand between the redhead's thighs. Catherine devoured the delicate flesh of Calleigh's breast as the blonde's fingers teased her clit. Calleigh moved a thigh between Catherine's legs and moaned as the redhead coated it with her warmth. Catherine's lips moved to meet with Calleigh's as the two began kissing passionately. Catherine moaned as she tasted herself on Calleigh's lips. Catherine broke the kiss and moved Calleigh to sit her up against the headboard. The redhead lowered her lips to Calleigh's neck, placing gentle, wet kisses over her breasts and her stomach. Catherine slid her hands to the blonde's thighs and spread Calleigh's legs. The blonde gripped the iron posts of the headboard as Catherine slowly ran her tongue along her outer lips. Catherine continued teasing Calleigh, using the tip of her tongue to flick the blonde's engorged clit. A low moan slid through Calleigh's lips as the redhead's lips wrapped around her sex. Catherine sucked hard on Calleigh's clit as she traced the outline of the blonde's wet core with gentle fingers. The blonde whimpered and moaned as Catherine continued to tease her, denying Calleigh her release.

"Catherine, please." Calleigh begged. Catherine slid two fingers into Calleigh's slick opening, listening to the blonde moan loudly. The blonde's hands tangled in Catherine's hair while she grinded against her mouth. The redhead placed an arm over Calleigh's waist to try and stop her from moving.

"Oh God!" the blonde gasped repeatedly as Catherine brushed her fingers over Calleigh's g-spot while her lips and tongue teased her clit. A rippled of pleasure coursed through the blonde's frame as the waves of her orgasm began to rock her body. Catherine gave a long, hard suck on Calleigh's clit as she thrust her fingers harder. The move sent Calleigh over the edge; her juices flowed over Catherine's fingers and spilt onto the bed sheets. Catherine's lips left her wife's clit as the redhead licked up Calleigh's essence. The redhead crawled over her wife's body and placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday, babe." Catherine whispered when they broke the kiss minutes later.

"Thanks, sweetie." Calleigh grinned at her.

"I have something for you." The redhead slid out of bed and walked out of the room. Calleigh threw the sheets off the bed, they wouldn't need them anyways. Catherine returned in the room with a chocolate cake in hand. Calleigh laughed as her wife sang 'happy birthday' a la Marilyn Monroe before sitting on the bed beside her. Calleigh blew out the candles and frowned at the 'Happy 36th Birthday' written in red icing on the cake.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Catherine said seeing the look in her wife's face.

"I'm old." Calleigh said still looking at the numbers. The redhead smiled sympathetically and ran her finger in the red '3' turning it into a '1'.

"Is sixteen better?" Catherine asked with a wide grin as she spread the red frosting on the tip of Calleigh's nose.

"No, because then you'd be thirty one years older than I am." The blonde replied sticking her tongue out. Catherine laughed and leaned forward and licked the icing off Calleigh's nose. The blonde's fingers linked in Catherine's hair and pulled her face so their lips could meet. Calleigh giggled as she tasted the sweet frosting in Catherine's mouth. As the blonde broke the kiss, she didn't noticed Catherine's lightening speed hands as she crushed a piece of cake over Calleigh's mouth. The redhead laughed at the look in Calleigh's eyes and then began to lick off the chocolate cake bits, finishing with a passionate kiss on her lips.

"So, what did you get me?" Calleigh asked with a wide, childlike smile. Catherine shook her head and reached to her side of the bed, taking out a package wrapped in red with a big golden bow. Calleigh unwrapped the present with the enthusiasm of a young child. The redhead watched as her wife pulled out a red, silky negligee.

"Now, sweetie, this is more for you than for me." Calleigh smiled.

"Which is why I got this." Catherine said handing her a second box. This time, Calleigh pulled out a lacy purple bra and thong.

"This ain't my size, why did you…Oh!" She said her eyes widening as she realised what it was for.

"I'll save it for a special day and surprise you with it." Catherine said with a wink.

"So," Calleigh said taking another bite of cake. "What now?" she asked. Catherine placed the dirty cake dish on the floor and wrapped her arms around Calleigh, pulling her close, placing her forehead against the blonde's.

"Now, we do what we do best." The redhead whispered placing her lips against Calleigh as her hand slid down her wife's stomach.

* * *

**The end :P**

**Please review if you liked :) thanks for reading**

**P.S this is Kate hehe**


End file.
